Beautiful Mistake
by CrazyR5Fangril11
Summary: Mike and Eleven made a huge mistake. At the time wasn't one to them,but that about to change. They now must face the consequences as they mistake lead to an unexpected pregnancy. MILEVEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys So...This is my first stranger things fanfiction. Stranger things is my favorite tv show right now and I been wanting to write a fanfiction but I didn't have any ideas for one until now. So here is some descriptions about the story...**

 **1)they're sixteen years old and are sophomore in high school in this story**

 **2)This is going to be a mileven pregnancy story**

 **3)Hopper and Joyce are married and live together so Will and El are brother and sister in this story**

 **4)Nancy and Johnathan are in college in this story so their won't be in this story as much**

 **That's it you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"El,are you done?Just pee on the stick already,"Mike said as he was impatiently waiting outside of El bathroom as he thought about how he ended up in this situation he thought that he and El we never be in

"Don't rush me! You know how hard it is to pee on a stick"El yelled from the inside of the bathroom

Turth was that it wasn't hard to pee on a stick ,it was just an excuse. She wasn't ready,and she is freaking out that she was In a position that she never thought she would be in. She was too afraid to pee on the pregnancy test and face the reality.

After it took like almost an hour In there,she finally came out holding out a box that she put the two pregnancy tests in that she does not have the guts to look at. Mike was nervously sitting at the corner of her bed waiting for her.

El sat next to Mike with an awkward silence,not knowing what to say to him or to even look at him

"What does the tests say?"Mike asked breaking the silence

"I haven't looked at them yet,"

"You spent almost like an hour in there, and your telling me that you haven't looked at the tests,"he sighs

" I didn't want to look at them alome,this is really hard for me,I though you would understand"Tears started falling down to her cheek

Mike was shocked that he made her cry,it wasn't his intention and he felt guilty for it. In turth he felt guilty for whole things and situation that they were In right now and felt as it was technically his fault. If only he was have stopped it so going to far and sleeping with El that one night and knowing that he should have wore a condom that night.

"I sorry El,out of all the people I should've understood,I the one who put you in this ituation,whatever those tests say,I know it's was my fault,that you are In this position. I put you in this position and I'm so sorry El"And El started crying even harder and all he wanted to do was repeat his words because he really meant what he said and he doesn't know what to say than to say sorry and blame himself.

El placed the box on the bed between them

"Between the both of us, we know that it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself,you're are making me feel wrost"

 _Flashback_

 _"Would you just stop being so jealous all the time,I swear I this tripped on top of Max El,God I don't any know I put up with you"Mike yelled_

 _"Fine go be with Max I don't care anymore,I hate you mike wheeler,get out of my house"El said as tears starting falling down to her cheek_

 _Mike turned and walk about to walk out of El house when he stopped and turned and lookex at El who was crying_

 _"EI I'm sorry I wasn't thinking ,please don't cry,let me stay here please El"Mike said as he walked up to El_

 _El back away a little and looked into Mike eyes"Mike just please this go I need to be alone"she said_

 _They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Mike saw walking toward the front door again_

 _"I'm sorry El,call me if you need anything"Mike opened the front door and walked out of the house_

 _El locked the door and then slides down and sobbed into her arms. After_ _a few minutes El felt asleep on the floor._

 _A few hours later El woke up the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She got up and opened the door to see Mike standing there with a rose in his hand._

 _"Look I know you don't want to see me right now but I this thought I check up on you,and hopper called me and asked if I could check up on you"_

 _MIke walked inside as El closed and locked the door behind him"I got this for you"Mike said as he hold out the rose to her_

 _"Thank"El said as she grabbed the rose and walked into the kitchen and placed it on the kitchen table_

 _"Do you want me to say here with you?,Hopper told me that him and Joyce won't be back until tomorrow afternoon from dropping off Will at that camp"Mike said as El walked back into the Living Room_

 _El nodded and sat down on the couch as Mike sat down next to her_

 _"Mike I sorry please forgive me"_

 _"El I forgive you,but I should be the one apologising as I shouldn't have yelled at you"_

 _"Mike I forgive you can we just forget about the fight,and pretend as if it never happened and move on"_

 _"Of course I love you El",Mike said as he putted his arm around her and smiled at her_

 _They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence until Mike suddenly kissed El,after a minute El started kissing back and deepen the kiss._

 _It was now turning a makeout session as Mike placed his arms around El hips and rubbed his hand up and down her back,while El started playing with his shirt. El then unbutton his shirt and throw it on the floor leaving Mike now shirtless._

 _Mike stopped the kiss after quite some time and took a deep breath,and look at el who was smiling at him_

 _"Are you so about this El,I mean we could wait until you're ready,I don't want to focus you into doing anything you don't want go do"_

 _"Mike I love you,and I'm ready and I want this more then anything right now"_

 _Mike then smiled at her and then started kissing her again but with more passion this time. El placed her hands on his jean while mike placed his hands on her shirt, They hormones were raging now,and looked at each other In the eyes wasn't helping. They continued kissing each other with full of passion. As Mike trailed on his kiss on her neck, El whisperer,_

 _"Please Mike I want this more then anything,I need this"El said as she then unbutton Mike Jean and took they off of him and throw them on the floor leaving Mike only in his boxer now. Mike then took off El shirt and stared at her bra for a few minutes before placed his hands on her jean._

 _They have sex on the couch ,and soon they bodies were covered under a blanket as El was peacefully asleep with her head and her hands on Mike's he looked at El peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest,he realized how much his really loved her and cared for her. He looked at their clothes that were now on the floor and quickly looked back at El with a small smile_

 _Mike gently kissed her forehead and accidentally woke her up as she looked and smiled at her_

 _"I Love you mike"_

 _"I Love you to El"Mike said as he smiled at her_

 _End of Flashback_

Mike grabbed the box that El placed between them,

"Are you ready to look at them?"

"I don't want to look,you look, please"she said softly while sobbing

Mike then took out the tests from the box and look at them and saw that they both read positive

Mike moved closer to El and reached out for her hand

"We're In this together"

And her sobbed becames louder as she buried her face in his chest and crie

"El it going to be ok I know we're young and still in high school,but it going to be ok we get through this together,I promise"Mike said as El softly continued to cry on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day El couldn't bring herself to wake up to get ready for school or look at her parents as she thought about the disappointed look they will give her,if they found out about her pregnancy. As she walked into the kitchen for breakfast,she saw hopper on the table drinking a cup of cook,Will was sitting on the table eating his breakfast already. Joyce was a the stove cooking eggs and bacon. El sat down at the table as Hopper smiled at her and Joyce place some eggs and bacon's on her plate in front of her.

As she smelled bacon El stomach felt nausea,she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Uh i hate morning sickness"El though to herself as she finished throwing up. She got up and rinsed her mouth

She walked back into the kitchen and sat back down on the table and started eating her breakfast. She noticed her parents and Will staring at her but ignored it,she wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Are you okay El,are you feeling sick because I can you to the Doctor today if you want"Joyce said as she looked at El

"No,I fine it just that the smell of the bacon made me feel a little nausea that all"El said smiling

"Ok but I taking you to the Doctor if you continue to throw up"Joyce said as she sat down at the table

El just give a small smile to Joyce as she continued to eat her food. She really didn't feel like going to school today,but she didn't want to tell her parents yet as she wasn't ready for what their reaction.

"Ready to go"Hopper asked El and Will once they were done with their breakfast and were talking

"Yeah"Both El and Will answered as they got up from their sat and grabbed their backpacks

They then walked out of the front door with Hooper and got into his car and drove to school

As they school they saw Mike and the rest of the party waiting for them at the front of the school. El ran up to Mike and grabbed his hand. She couldn't bring herself to walking into the school hallway by herself. Even if the only person that knew about the pregnancy is Mike. She felt like if everyone already knew. Although she's not even showing because she's only nine weeks along

"Hey it ok,It going to be fine'Mike whispered into her ear,as he noticed and felt her hand shaking

The party walked into the school and walked up to their lockers and grabbed their books for class

"So El want to come over to my house tonight and have a sleep over?Max asked as she looked at El

"Sure,I have hopper drop me up at your place at 6:30"El repiled as she looked at Max and smiled

"Great we could watch movies and stuffs"Max said

'Guys we better start walking to class before we're late again and get detention",Dustin said

The rest nodded their heads as they then started walking to their first period class together

Hours later as the last bell for the day ending the school day rang,El quickly got up from her desk and walked out the classroom door. She quickly spotted the rest of the party and walked up to them.

"Hey El'Mike said as he smiled at her and putted his arm around her as he putted her closer to him

"Hey"El said as she smiled as she give him a quick kiss on the lips

"We get it your love each other,now can we go home please"Lucas said as ha rolled his eyes

Mike and El chuckles as they along with the rest of the party walked out of the school together

"So who picking you up Max?"Lucas asked as he looked at Max who was looking down at the ground

Max looked up and at Lucas"Steve is picking me you,so I going with him and Dustin"Max replied

"Hey losers"A familiar voice from behind them

They turned around to see Troy and his two friends as they walking up to them

"Leave us alone Troy"Mike said as he walked up troy

"Shut up and I came over because I wanted to talk to Eleven"Troy said as he smiled and looked at El

"No ways back up,El mine and she will never like you"Mike said as his looked at troy

"I think you could speak for herself freak,isn't that right"

"Go away troy I love Mike and your never going to get to me to like you,so stop trying"El said

"Whatever come on guys let go"Troy said as he and his friends walked away

"Man I hate him"Max said as the rest of the party this nodded their head in agreement with her

Soon everyone expects Mike and El left as they were still waiting on Hopper to pick them up

"We can tell the other whenever your ready"Mike said as he looked at El who was looking at him

"Can we keep it a secret for a while,I don't want nobody to know yet"El said as she then looked at the ground

"Sure whenever your ready"Mike said as he smiled at El

Suddenly hopper came and the two go into the car and sat on the backseats on the car

"How was school today?"Hopper asked as he waited for the two to put on their seatbelts

"Good"

"Dad can I stay at Max house tonight for a sleep over,I told her you would drop me off at 6:30"

"Sure"

Mike and El smiled at each other as Hopper then started driving to the wheeler house to drop off Mike

 *** Later at Max house***

 **"** Thank dad"El said as she got out of the car and waved to Hoppee and walked up to Max front porch

She knocked and waited for a minute before the door opened and revealed Max who was smiling

"Hey El"Max said as El walked inside "Billy and my parent's ain't home as they went out of town,so we have the house to ourselves"she added

"Can we order pizza?"El asked

"Yeah"Max said as she walked up to phone and dialed the number

El walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as she waited for Max

"Pizza should be here in fifteen minutes"Max said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to El

"What movies are we going to watch?"El asked

"I was thinking we could watch star wars"

"Sound good"

Max walked up to the tv stand and grabbed the star wars movies and putted the first star wars movie into her dvd player and started the movie

 ***Hours Later***

 **"** That Star Wars movie is still my favorite"Max said as they finished watching the third Star Wars movie

Max got up from the couch and putted the fourth movie in the dvd player and sat back down next to El.

El watched the movie when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in somatch she then looked over to Max who was watching the movie

"I going to the restroom right quick"El said as she got up from the couch and started walking to the restroom

"Ok"

As she walked she felt another sharp pain,as she walked into the restroom she looked down at her jean and noticed some blood

" Oh God please no"El said as she then felt blood running down both of her legs"MAX"she scream

"What wrong?"Max asked but then noticed the blood on El jean"El I have some pads under the sink"she added

"It not my period Max, I'm pregnant"El said as she then started feeling dizzy and suddenly fainted


	3. Chapter 3

**H** **ey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm back and will be updating more now.**

 **Here chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

"El"Max shouted as she ran towards El just as her bodies felled down onto the floor

Max then ran up to the phone and dialed Steve number since she didn't know Hopper number. She waited anxiety as the phone rang for about a minute until Steve voice finally came on the other side.

"Max I'm work right now with Hopper, what happened?"Steve asked as Max heard him sigh

"Steve it El,she fainted and is unconscious right now, and their blood running down her legs"Max said as her breathing suddenly became pants

"Max where are your at right now?"

"We're at my house please hurry Steve, El just told me that she was El pregnant before she fainted"

"Ok hold on Hooper and I will be there in a minute with a ambulance"Steve said as he then hanged up

Max putted the phone back up and walked back to the restroom to El she bended down and placed her index finger on El wrist she felt a thump but it suddenly stopped. This as Max was getting up the door bell suddenly rang. She got up and ran toward the front door and opened it to see Hopper and Steve and two paramedics who were holding out a stretcher.

"Where is she?"Hopper asked as he looked at Max

The paramedics and Hopper along with Steve followed Max to the restroom,Hopper rushed over to El and picked her up. He slowly placed her on the stretcher and then looked over at Steve and Max.

"Come on let go,I call the Wheelers and Joyce once we get to the hopistal"Hopper said as they followed the paramedics outside

They got in Hooper car and followed the ambulance to the hospital lucky traffic wasn't bad as Hooper and the ambulance both had their sirens on which helped them get to the hopistal faster.

They soon pulled up to the hopistal and parked behind the ambulance. Hopper was the first to get out of the car and followed the paramedics nurses at the front desk rushed toward El.

"We are going to take her into the eaxmine room"One of the nurse said as she walked up to Hooper

The paramedics and the nurses walked off with El into the examine room as Hopper and Max along with Steve watched.

"I'm going to go call Joyce and the Wheelers"Hopper said as he walked off and walked outside

Steve and Max sat down on some chairs Steve turn around and looked at Max who looking down at the floor.

"So El told you that she was pregnant before she fainted right"Steve asked

Max picked her head up and turned and looked at Steve who was still looking waiting for an answer.

"Yeah but please don't tell her that I told you or that you know"Max said as she still looked at Steve

"Don't worry I won't tell but I'm going to have a serious conversation with wheeler whe he get here"steve said

After a few minutes of waiting Hooper suddenly walked back inside with Joyce and Will along with Mike and his parents following behind him.

"What happened"Mike yelled as he ran up to Max and Steve and looked at Max waiting for her to answer him

"Micheal calm dowm"Karen said as Mike this sigh and rolled his eyes as he still looked at Max

"We were this watching Star Wars,she then got to use the restroom and she then screamed my name. As I went to check on her she was bleeding and had blood running down her legs,and she fainted"Max said

Mike took a deep breath and sighs as Steve walked up to him and putted his hand on Mike shoulder.

"We need to talk"Steve said"let go talk outside"Steve added as he and Mike walked outside

"What is it that you want to talk to me about Steve"

"Look I know that El pregnant Max told me,as El told her before she fainted"Steve said

It was silences as Mike didn't say anything as he this stared at Steve not knowing what to say to him.

"Look I'm not going to lecture you about how you should've been more careful"Steve said"But I'm going to say is that you should have stopped and thought of what the consequences could've because of your actions "He added

"Look I know I messed up but I not going to leave El,I'm going to stay by her side throughout everything"Mike said"Because I love her"He added

"This is a big responsiblity and bringing a child into this world at sixteen, and while in high school still is not going to be easy" Steve said

"I know,but El and I will get through it together"Mike said

"Your guys have my support and your could always come to me if your need any help"Steve said

"Thank steve"

"Anytime wheeler now let go back inside,before the other start wondering where we're at"Steve said as he and mike walked back inside

Mike sat down next Will and Max as Steve sat back down at his original spot. Mike glanced at Will and Max before staring down at the floor.

"Don't worry she going to be ok Mike"Will said as he turned and looked at Mike who still looking down at the floor

"But what if she not ok and what If something wrong the baby"Mike said without thinking. He quickly covered his mouth as he realised what he this said

The room felt silence for five minutes. Everyones expects Steve and Max just this stared at Mike in shock.

"Yeah El is pregnant"Mike said finally breaking the silence

"What!"Hopper shouted as the other adults still remained silence and this stared at Mike

"Look I'm not going to leave El,I]will be by her side throughout everything and we will raise our child together"Mike said

"You got my daughter pregnant wheeler"Hopper said angrily and walked up to Mike

Mike was about to say something but was cut off as El doctor walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jones" Dr. Jones said as he greeted them"Are your the family of El Hopper?"

"Yes how is she, and is the baby ok?Mike asked as he walked away from Hopper and walked up to Dr. Jones

"We were able to stop the bleeding and the baby is going to be this fine but..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I this had to end the chapter like that and leave your guys in suspense again this will be the last time thought. So guys season 3 been out for almost two weeks now and I still can't get over the feeling I got watching that ending scene.**

 **Hope your guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Jones sighs as he looked at Hopper"Will the baby is fine but Jane is still unconscious, and we didn't know how long she will be unconscious"

Hopper walked up to Dr. Jones as he took a deep breath" is there anything you could do?"He asked

"I'd already administered an IV, hopefully, she will wake up soon as we will this have to hope for the best," Dr. Jones said

Dr. Jones looked at the group one last time before walking away. Hopper then turned and looked at Mike as he walked up to him.

"This is all your fault wheeler you did this her. Why couldn't your two this had played it safe and not have sex! She wouldn't even be in this mess and it all your fault wheeler you knocked her up!"Hopper said

"Hopper calm down stop being for hard on Mike there are both teenagers Hopper, and they have hormones that they can't control, "Joyce said as she walked up to Hopper

"But he has gotten my baby girl pregnant at sixteen," Hooper said as he turned around and looked at Joyce

"Sir trust me I feel awful about this, but I'm not going to ever leave El or our baby" Mike said

"You're still young and in high school still your can't probably raise a child yet" Hopper said

It fell silent for a few minutes as Mike didn't say anything and sat back down next to Max and looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry he dosen't mean it he is this in shock right now" Max whispered into Mike's ear

"You got my sister pregnant" Will said as he glared at Mike

"Look I sorry but please don't end our friendship because I was stupid and careless" Mike said

"I'm not going to stop being friend with you I was just upset that you have gotten my sister pregnant while young"Will said "and I will be here for you still if you ever need someone to talk to"He added

"Thank," Mike said as he gives Will a small smile

"Michael I'm very disappointed in you but your father and I will support your"Karen said"Right ted" She added as she turned and looked at her husband

Ted stood up from his chair and faced Mike with an expression Mike never seen him have before.

"How could you had been so stupid and irresponsible Michael, you're only sixteen and in high school still"Ted yelled

"We didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm not leaving her as I'm going to be by her side the whole time," Mike said

"I will not have you throw your life away over this mistake," Ted said

"This baby is not a mistake, and I'm not throwing my life away" Mike replied as he walked up to his father

"I will not support this and your decision Mike"

Ted!"Karen exclaimed

"I will not allow this Karen, and he is not welcomed home anymore if he's going to keep that mistake"Ted stated

Mike felt the anger boiling in his blood with every word that kept out of his father's mouth. He sighs and took a deep before speaking.

"For the last time this baby is not a mistake and we're going to have this baby whether you support us or not"

"Karen we're leaving now,'"Ted said as his turned and looked at his wife

"Fine leave but expect me back home anytime soon" Mike yelled as he watched his father walk out the front doors of the hospital

"Michael this give him some time, and he will come around eventually", Karen said as she looked at her son

"How I'm not surprised that you're taking his side and defending him like you always do, "Mike said

"Mike you know I love you and I will support you and I'm not taking his side" Karen said"All I'm saying is that he will come around eventually" She added

"Why are you still trying to defend him when he clearly doesn't any give a shit about me" Mike shouted

"Mike!"

"This leave please I not in the mood to hear your apologies for dad actions right now"

Karen looked at her son and sighs as she turned and walked out the doors as Mike watched her

As soon as his mother walked out he felt tears as his eyes couldn't believe his own father wouldn't support him.

"It going to be okay," Hopper said as he walked up to Mike and pulled him into a hug as Mike cried

"Why can't he just support me," Mike said as tears fell down to his cheeks"Where I'm supposed to stay at now?"Mike asked as tears continued to fall

"Don't worry you could move in with me" Steve said as he walked up to Mike and Hopper. He turned and looked at Mike

"Thank Steve"Mike said as he pulled away from Hopper and looked at Steve with a small smile"But what your parents would they be ok with me moving into your house?"Mike asked as he wiped some tears

"Trust me they are never home that much, so I sure they wouldn't mind"Steve replied

This as Mike was about to replies to Steve Dr. Jones walked up to them with a smile and turned to Hopper.

"Your daughter Jane is awake now and is doing fine," Dr. Jones said"She will be able to be discharged tomorrow as we are going to keep her here tonight for obverse"He added

"Can we see her?"Mike asked as his wiped tears off and looked at Dr. Jones

"Yes you may see her but only two at a time, "Dr. Jones said as turned and looked at Mike"She is in room 203"

Dr. Jones turned and looked at Hopper one last time before walking away from the group

"You and Max go first since El would want to see your two first," Hopper said while looking between the two of them

They nodded and walked up to the elevator and waited. As they got into the elevator Mike felt his palms sweating and they waited for the door to close as they closed his hands started shaking.

"Hey don't worry everything is going to be fine," Max said as she noticed his palms sweating and shaking

"Sorry I this nervous because I don't know how El will reaction once I tell her that everyone knows now, "Mike said"And about what happened with my parents"He added

Max didn't say anything as the elevator stopped and they walked out. She followed Mike as he walked up to the door to the room. Mike slowly and quietly opened the door and walked inside with Max close behind him.

They slowly and quietly walked further inside they saw El who was laying down looking up at the ceiling

"Hey," Mike said

El looked down and turned and smiled as she saw Mike and Max walking up to her with smiles

"How are you feeling?"Max asked

"I feeling fine a little tried but fine"El replied

"Max, may I talk to El alone in private for a minute?"Mike asked as he turned and looked at Max

"Yeah I going to go back and wait with the others in the waiting room," Max said

Max walked out and as she closed the door Mike turned around and looked back at El with a smile

"I'm so glad you and the baby are ok"

"I'm glad to that I'm fine, but Mike did anyone found out you know that I'm pregnant? El asked

Mike sighs"Yes everyone knows now as I may have accidentally let it slip"He stated

Silence fell the room as El didn't say anything as they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"It ok don't worry I not upset, I get it better that they know already than later"El said"I just wish we could've told them together" She added

"I know but it is what it is"

"So what else happened while I was out?"El asked

"Will my dad wasn't very happy about you being pregnant and kicked me out of my house," Mike said"And he called the baby a mistake"He added

"I sorry this is all my fault if I wouldn't have gotten pregnant none of this would've happened, "El said as she burst into years

"El look at me none of this is your fault, as it is more of my fault as I should have used a condom"

"Mike this isn't all your fault as take two so it is equally both of our fault, "El said"And your dad is wrong our baby is not a mistake"She added

"I guess it kinda is both of our faults as we should have been more careful," Mike said"And yeah our baby isn't a mistake"

" Just think in nine months we will become parents and we have a son or daughter"El stated

All their worries and guilt soon faded away as they smiled and stared at each other in silence

It would be a long nine months with unexpected twists and with some old familiar faces coming back.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!I'm going to include a certain enemy (From season 1) and some other characters from season two and three in this story. In the next chapter, I will introduce one of the character in this story and the rest in later chapters.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
